h20: Just Add Werewolf
by SilverWolfLove
Summary: Your basic Kim/Jared imprint story, but not only Jared is a mythical creature. Kim is a mythical creature, also. Both Kim and her best friend Chloie are. Better than it sounds. R&R please!
1. Secrets

**Hey! I got this idea when I watched h20: Just Add Water then other day, than, knowing me, I thought about twilight. So, yeah. LOBES YA! –Cammie**

Hey. I'm Kimberley Anne "Kim" Connweller. My parents are Stephen and Tory Connweller; I have a twelve year old brother named Mason Connweller, and an eight year old sister named Elizabeth "Lizzie" Connweller. I'm seventeen years old. I'm also a Quileute Indian, and I live on Quileute Road. I also have had a crush on a boy my age who I sat next to in school since seventh grade. His name is Jared Cameron. I've had my crush/obsession on him since third grade. He is just so cute!

But I'm more than just some seventeen year old, lovesick, Native American, I'm a mermaid. About one year ago, I was surfing around Micaum Island, when a giant wave came and swept me on the shore of the island. I was knocked out for a couple hours, and than my best friend Chloie Williams came to get me. But we got knocked into a freezing cold river, and floated down to a little cave. We couldn't find another way, so we just went in. We decided to jump in and swim out threw the bottom. It just so happens that it was the full moon. The water started to bubble, and now every time both of us touches even a drop of water, we grow tails and turn into mermaids.

My tail is blue/gold/silver and Chloie's is pink/green/bronze/peach. My bikini top is actual two shiny pink seashells that just cling to my breasts. Chloie's are shiny red craps that cling to her breasts. When I'm not a mermaid, my hair is black and goes a little lower than my shoulders, but while I'm in the water my hair turns bleach blond, curly, and below my waist. Chloie's hair is normal silky black and goes to the small of her back, but when she's a mermaid it's bleach blond, with black streaks, and below her waist. I don't consider myself beautiful, but when we're both mermaids we turn into the most beautiful girls alive. We're both sirens, and enjoying singing just to watch boys chase after us. But we stopped that after a few months after finding out about our powers.

It was a cold February morning in La Push. With my black winter jacket, beige stiletto boots, black skinny jeans, blue, purple and grey Mexican tank top (**you know, the tank tops with layers? That bounce when you jump?**), and my hair straightened, I walked briskly to my red four door Dodge Charger. My parents are quite rich, so we drive nice cars, wear fancy clothes, and we have a huge mansion. I opened the door, got in, and drove down the bumpy road to La Push High.

When I pulled into the parking lot, I saw Jacob Black, Embry Call, Quil Ateara and Alexandra "Ali" Margarita passing around a soccer ball outside on the front field. I've always kind of liked Embry, Jacob, Quil and Ali as friends, but they just keep to themselves, really.

I parked my car, and as soon as I got out, my friends Angelina Jackson, Tyler "Ty" Johnson, and Brandon Meyers came swaggering over to me. Ty leaned on the car next to mine (a black Chevy Pickup truck I recognized as Paul Lahote's), Brandon grabbed my bag from my arm, and Angelina leaned on the back of my car.

"Hey, K!" called Ty.

"Hey, Ty. Whatsup?"

"Wasting my life away in retard school in retard La Push. You?" Ty answered.

I sighed. I really hated La Push. It was so small, too old, too many memories, and too ragged. "Same. What about you guys, Angie and Brandi?"

"Same," the spoke in unison.

This is pretty much my life, day in and day out: wake up, watch out for water, take a shower, grow a tail, dry off, get a banana or something for breakfast, watch out for water, get in my car, watch out for water, drive to school, watch out for water, attend school, watch out for water, drool over Jared, watch out for water, drive home, watch out for water, hang out, watch out for water, go for a swim in the ocean, dry off, go home, watch out for water, have supper, watch out for water, go to bed, watch out for water, and do it all over again. Boring. Well, the mermaid part isn't boring. It's rather exciting. Neither of mine or Chloie's family knows about us being aquatic mythical creatures from the sea. The only people who know about us are us. No one else.

So, knowing my luck, as soon as all four of us walked out of the student parking lot, it started to rain. And not just rain, but _pour. _The liquid got all over my skin.

Oh, no! Without evening giving my friends a look, I ran as fast as I could to the girls' bathroom, while counting down the seconds. _1 mississippi, 2 mississippi, 3 mississippi, 4 mississippi, _six more seconds until I pop a tail! I was about eighteen feet from the girls' bathroom. _5 mississippi, _sixteen feet, _5 mississippi, _twelve feet, _6 mississippi, _nine feet, _7 mississippi, _six feet, _8 mississippi, _four feet, _9 mississippi, _one foot, _10 mississippi. _I didn't even have enough time to close the door before I felt a tingling in my legs, dust swirled around my legs, and my feet became one, my hair coloured lengthened, and lightened, than my shirt and jacket became two seashells, and my floppy tail shut the door for me.

Ugh! It's times like these when I really want to live in a sunny place that gets hardly any rain. As I grabbed a paper towel to try to dry myself off, I heard the first period bell ring. Oh, _seashells! _Yeah, when I turn into a mermaid I act like I've always been from the water, with comebacks like holy clams, fish bait, you're a load of barnacles, stuff like that.

It was about ten-thirteen minutes after the bell rang that I finally regained my legs, my hair, my clothes, and my ability to walk. After throwing my jacket in my locker and replacing my boots with simple flats, I ran to my homeroom, English with Mr. McClain, which is also one of four classes that I share with Jared. In fact, we're lab partners. But only because both of us weren't there the day we chose lab partners. It's Biology, and try to watch the love of your life dissect a frog while he ignores you. It's not pretty.

Anyway, when I ran, out of breath into the class, Mr. McClain chewed me out.

"Ms. Connweller. Nice of you to join us," he growled. He has always been the most meanest teacher in all of school. All three schools, Quileute Tribal School, La Push Intermediate, and La Push High School.

I just stood there, sheepishly, holding my binder. "Sorry, sir. I kinda got caught up tryina open my locker."

"Proper grammer, proper grammer! It should be, 'I am sorry, sir. I got caught up in trying to open the door of my locker'! Repeat it, repeat it!" he yelled.

My cheeks were begingging to turn red as I noticed Jared, looking bulkier and more handsome, and his long hair was cropped, was there. Him and Paul Lahote had been out for about three weeks now. Both boys were back.

"Repeat the statement, Kimberley!" Mr. McClain yelled again.

"I am sorry, sir. I got caught up in trying to open the door of my locker," I mimicked.

"Good. Now, sit down and if you are ever late again I'll send you to the office!"

Quickly, I walked to my seat beside Jared. He still didn't look at me. No one did. No one every even thinks about the invisible girl who sits beside Jared Cameron. No one. But my parents spoil me.

"Everyone, get out the pens that belong to you, and prepare for today's pop quiz on Mary Shelley," our teacher announced. Normally, we would groan, but if you groan or moan, you can kiss your socially life and dignity goodbye.

I looked around, but noticed that I didn't have a pen. Uh-oh! I don't even have my bag! Crap! I looked at Jared. Hmm, maybe if I just nudge him and ask for a little pen to give back at the end of a day?

Oh, God, please don't let me embarrass myself! I thought, as I leaned my hand over to tap Jared's shoulder. He was looking into his bag.

"Hey, Jared," I whispered.

He turned to me. As soon as our eyes met, I think my heart melting into his amazing chocolate brown eyes. He started into my eyes, and didn't even blink once. Not once in a matter of forty-eight seconds. Noda. Zilch. Nothin. Not even an eye twitch. Just stared straight into my eyes.

I blinked a couple times, than whispered, "Um, er, can I burrow, um, a pen? Please? I'll, er, give it back after, um, class."

As soon as I said 'class', his hang sprung into his bag and, without taking his eyes off mine or blinking, he handed me a simple blue ink pen.

"Thanks," I whispered, sending him a small smile.

"Okay, ladies and gentleman, start to write your Mary Shelley quizzes, and hand them up to me when you are done. You have forty minutes. Start."

I wrote my name on my paper, Kimberley Connweller. Because in this class we're required to write our full first and last name on worksheets, tests, exams, quizzes, etc.

1. When was the exact date Mary Shelley died?

1 February 1851

2. What book is she best known for writing?

Frankenstein and the Modern Prometheus

3. Where was Mary Shelley born and on what date?

"Oh, I know this! Um! Oh, yeah!"

30 August 1797 in London, England.

After I wrote down the answer for number three, I looked up, and noticed Jared was staring at me with a look of love and want on his face. When my eyes met his, a huge grin spread across his face. I grinned back for a few seconds, than looked at his paper. All he had was, Jared Cameron written in his normal messy writing. None of the answers were written, and we were already fifteen or sixteen minutes into the quiz. I pointed to his paper, and he looked down, momentarily embarrassed. Than he started writing. Answer to number one: 2 March 1856. Answer to number 2: Frankenstein. Answer to number 3: 20 December 1749 in Cheshire, England. He was going to fail.

Looking back to my quiz, I started answering more questions.

4. What is Mary Shelley's full maiden name?

Mary Wollstonecraft Goodwin

5. What are the biggest tradegies in Mary Shelley's life?

She had two mischarriages, two of her children died, and her husband Percy Shelley drowned

6. Who was Percy Shelley to Mary Shelley?

Her husband, and he drowned when he was 29 years old

7. When was Frankenstein published?

In 1818

8. When did Mary Shelley return to England? Why did she do so?

She returned in 1823, after her husband, Percy, died.

9. When did Mary and Percy Shelley marry?

In 1816, after Percy's first wife committed suicide

10. Why did Mary Shelley's mother die?

Ten days after Mary Shelley was born, her mother died from complications with Mary Shelley's birth

11. Who were Mary Shelley's parents?

William Godwin and Mary Wollstonecraft

We had only about thirteen minutes left after I finished, so I walked up, dropped my test in the box, and walked out the door. I didn't even realized it, but Jared had done exactly the same thing I did, and was now following me to my locker.

When I opened my locker, I dropped my binder in, grabbed my biology textbooks, and turned to look at Jared. "Hey."

He smiled and he glowed with delight. "Hey." Jared stepped a little closer, and twirled my black hair in his huge fingers. "It's like beautiful, night black silk." He leaned in and sniffed it. "It smells like ocean." Well, what do you expect? I'm a freaking mermaid! Of course my hair smells like ocean. But, oh my god! Jared is sniffing my hair! He's actually talking to me. He twirled it, and than let it fall before stepping closer to me. "Your beautiful."

Jared took my face in his hands, and leaned down, his lips just centimeters from mine, his breath tickling my face. Just a few more seconds and . . .

_RING! RING! RING! RING! _

The second period bell rang. I pulled away, but Jared stayed where he was. Reluctanly, I started to walk towards Biology with Jared at my side. I glanced at him sideways. "So, is this just a prank? A joke for you and your friends?" I asked.

Jared intertwined his fingers in mine and they were scorching hot. "Kim, I promise this is not a joke. Or a prank. Please believe me." We walked into our class, with Ms. Howard, and sat at our normal Biology table, in front of Quil and Jacob, beside Chloie and Jessie, and Ty and Brandon, and behind Angelina and Ali, and Paul and Ryan.

**Thanx for reading! I really loved to write this chapter, and I hope you loved to read it! I'll update as soon as possible! Lobes ya! And if you guys lobe me, you'll review! I lobe reviews! Any kind of reviews: bad, good, mean, descriptive, anything you have to say about this chapter! REVIEW, PLZZ! -Cammie**


	2. Revealation

**I don't own Twilight or the characters, Stephenie Meyer does. But I do own the plot, Mason, Lizzie, Chloie, Tory and Stephen. –CAMERYN**

Biology went by rather quickly. We had to read a full _ten pages _of our textbook about the human reproductive system. Yeah, a full ten pages on _sex_. Try reading all this, and having a mental picture yourself and Jared having . . . it, and your parents having it to get three kids. It's not pretty.

So, anyways, we started Sex Ed. After class, everyone exited, Brandon gave me back my book bag, and Chloie waited for me.

As we walked out the door, Jared followed behind us. "Chloie, go to the girls' washroom. Ared-J is behind us," I whispered to her.

With our heads down, we barreled into the bathroom, and Chloie locked the door. She turned around, her brown eyes burning into mine. "Kim, where were you during first period?"

"Well, it was raining, and I got kind of soaked."

She paced around the bathroom. "Please tell me no one saw," she begged.

I walked over to the sink and checked my hair while taking. "Gladly, no. But I was cutting it close. I got in the door, but my tail closed the door."

I turned back, and saw her ducking down. She held up a single shiny blue scale. One from my tail. She shook her head and shuffed it into her pocket. "Kim, you really have to watch it. Just because you're some rich designer's daughter doesn't mean you get away with anything. Do you know what it would be like if anyone knew about us?" She didn't even give me enough time to answer before she went on. "We'd be stuck under a damn microscope, being cut up and hacked until we were black and blue. We would just be the 'La Push Mermaid Freaks', the next thing into mother nature's natural science. Our lives would be over. No one school, no more cars, no more family, no more swimming, no more Jared. Got it?"

I nodded yes. The bell rang, and we walked together until we reached my class (math – boo!), than I walked in and sat next to Jared.

For a few minutes, I should tell you about Chloie. Her parents are Jennifer and George Williams. She has three older brothers named Maurice, Maury and Mathew "Matt" Williams, eight younger brothers named Joshua "Josh", Alexander "Alex", Xavier, Garrett, Gregory "Greg", Brad, Jay and Lucas Williams, four older sisters named Dakota, Lauren and Leslie (identical twins) and Zoey Williams, and seven younger sisters named Jocelyn, Anne, Caitlin "Kate", Shannon, Lola, Lily and Rosalina Williams. Her house has one kitchen, one living, one bathroom, one master bedroom, one basement, one story high, and five bedrooms. Chloie, Anne, Jocelyn, Shannon, Zoey and Lola share a room, Maurice, Maury and Matt share another room, Xavier, Brad, Alex and Jay share one, Dakota, Lauren, Leslie, Kate, Lily and Rosalina share another one, Greg, Garrett and Josh and share the last one. But their family is sort of poor. Her Dad works three jobs (at a wiener factor, at a paper mill, and at a movie theater on the weekends), her Mom works two jobs (bagging groceries at the local store and at a fish plant four days a week), Maurice works at a gas station, Maury works at a smoothie store, Matt works at Mary Brown's, Dakota works at Dollarama, both Lauren and Leslie work at the local Fish 'n' Chips, Zoey works at a Good Will Center, and Chloie works at a coffee shop in La Push called 'The Dot' **(A/N this is from Degrassi, it's 12:39 in the night and I'm not very imaginative) **Even with all these kids working, their family uses food stamps. All of the members of their family are really skinny, but they don't look like their poor, their hair is perfect, their clothes look cool, and they always smell like vanilla. You can barely tell.

After Math, Jared and I had lunch together at a table, while his old friends gave him weird looks, and my friends sat at a table a long distance away from us. After the best lunch I have ever had (not because of the food – because cafeteria food sucks – but because of the company), Jared and together to Band (which we also have together), than he walked me to Gym.

After changing into my gym shorts, La Push High Wolves T-shirt and my white running shoes, I trotted out to the floor. Our gym teacher, Mr. Martin, told us we had to play dodge-ball. Ugh! Annoying!

I just kind of stood there, not touching any balls. I was out in, like, seven minutes, and the kids on my team groaned. I plopped down on the wooden bench, and sighed, crossing my legs. I can't even sweat now. Know why? No? Well, I'll tell you why. Its cuz sweat is water, and water makes me change.

As I leaned back on the cool, stone wall, I heard someone whisper, "Ssspp, Kim."

I looked over at Mr. Martin, but he was cheering on a group of boys who were throwing the balls at an alarmingly fast paste. I turned towards the boys' bathroom, nothing. I turned towards the girls' bathroom, and saw a head poked out. You probably guessed by now that that head belonged to Jared.

He grabbed my arm in his hand, pulled me up off the bench and into the bathroom. I partened my bangs on my forehead, tightened my ponytail and fixed my shorts. "Jared, what do you want? I'm in class!" Wait a minute here, something's wrong. "Wait, why aren't you in class?"

Jared leaned in closer to me, and took my tanned face into his huge hands. "Kim, do you believe in magical creatures? Like werewolves, fairies and mermaids?"

Duh! I am an effing mermaid! So, what do I tell him? Yes or No? "Well, it depends. Is it werewolves, as in humans who turn into wolves at the full moon?"

"No."

"Little fairies that charm people."

He snickered. "No."

"And by mermaid do you mean beautiful, half-fish, half-woman aquatic animals from the sea that charm sailors?"

"Yes."

I thought about it for a few more seconds. Maybe I should just . . . tell him yes. Jared probably won't be able to tell. "I believe in mermaids, and sirens. Not werewolves." As soon as I finished saying that, Jared's face fell, and he looked down, than, almost immediately, he looked back up into my eyes.

"Do you believe in the Quileute legends about how we originate from wolves?"

This situation was just becoming real to me. Jared Cameron was holding my face in his hands, and pulled me out of class whilst ditching class himself. Totally cool!

"Um, I guess," I answered.

Smiling, he grabbed my clothes from my locker (how he got in there I have no idea), and led me, running, towards the other gym to the exit out back. Jared handed me his grey hoodie and, giggling like a little girl, put it on. He was leading me towards his black Ford Fiesta.

I opened the door and got in as soon as the rain started to pelt on the windshield. Whew! Jared started up the car, and drove away from school, to what looked like the way to First Beach.

The ride there was silent, but it was a good silent, not awkward. When we stopped in the parking lot, Jared tapped my shoulder and asked, "Kim, wanna go and sit on a piece of driftwood?"

Before I could give him my answer, he opened the door, and a blast of water hit me like a ton of bricks. Oh, not again! With a scared and terrified look on my face, I burst opened the door, and ran as fast as I could to the water. I was just coming up to the waves, when I lost my balance, and fell into the waves that splashed the shores.

My feet changed, and a tail spurted out. My hair grew, and my clothes turned into my usual mermaid get-up. I flipped over my body. The waves crashed the shore, than came bubbling around me, than back out to shore, only to have it happen again in a few more seconds.

Jared was just staring at me, an amused/terrified/interested/understandment look on his face. I groaned, and tried to pull myself out to sea, which didn't work. I was pretty much a fish out of water, a crab without claws, and a jellyfish without a stinger.

Jared knelt down beside me, the waves crashing around him, as well. He hesitantly ran his hand along my tail, feeling the shiny and delicate scales. He looked into my eyes. "You're a mermaid?" he asked in disbelief.

I smiled tensely and twirled my blond hair. "Surprise." I felt a sudden pang of pain from my hand. "Oh, barnacles!" I lifted it up and took a look. Hanging out of a three centimeter bleeding cut was a piece of glass. "Holy seashells! What in Neptune's name did Lord Water decided to put upon me?" I could tell he was confused on how I was talking. Gathering all my strength, I held onto the glass and, with one shrike, pulled the glass out. I threw it across the beach, but, because of my mermaid strength, it flew up onto James Island. "That just sucked crabs!"

Jared laughed, and twirled my hair, also. "Why do you talk like that?"

"It's just because of my change. I change my species, my hair, my beauty, my clothes, and I change my way of talking. You should have seen me when I first made the change. I talked dolphin for five whole days, as a mermaid and a human."

We both laughed. Jared ran his hand over my tail again, and started to draw circles on my exposed stomach. "You look gorgeous."

"T-thank you."

Jared leaned in closer to me, slowly, giving me enough time to pull away if I wanted to. Then, his soft, warm lips were on my salt covered and cold ones. We stayed like that until I was dried off enough to get my legs and clothes back.

Jared and I got back to his car, and he drove me home. While he was parked in my paved driveway, he looked at me and said, "Kim, you're not the only mythical creature in La Push."

**Thanx for reading! I might be able to post tomorrow! Before I started this story, I mapped out where my entire story well go, and it looks pretty cool! I can't wait to write the rest of it! Okay, well, my little sis Allison is sleeping next to me, and she's getting mad. Gotta go! Lobes ya! Review please! Their appreciated! –Cameryn J.**


	3. A Little Trip

**Here it is! Chapter 3 of h20: Just Add Werewolf! I read the reviews, and thanks for those who sent them! And I can't think of a persona or a name or a family for the person I'm thinking about adding. Actually, I need two new characters. No, three. Yeah, three more characters. Tell me the names and personas of the characters you think I should put in here, and I might put them in. Remember, I need three more characters. Well, here it is! By the way, I don't own Twilight. It's sad, I know. And if I did, the wolves would have their own series. **

"_Find a guy who calls you beautiful instead of hot, who calls you back when you hang up on him, who will lie under the stars and listens to your heartbeat, or will stay awake just to watch you sleep . . . wait for the boy who kisses your forehead, who wants to show you off to the world when you are wearing sweats, who holds your hand in front of his friends, who thinks you're just as pretty without makeup on. One who is constantly reminding you of how much he cares and how lucky he is to have you . . . The one who turns to his friends and says 'that's her'." –Anonymous _

"What do you mean, Jared? I'm a freaking mermaid. How can I not be the only mythical creatures?" I asked curiously.

Jared leaned in closer to me, and shut every light in the car off, so we were in the dark. The light from my house's living room window illuminated his tanned face. "Your right. You are a mermaid. And so is Chloie. But I am a mythical creature."

Okay, now I was really confused. "Wait, Jared, how did you know that Chloie is a mermaid?"

He leaned closer, drawing circles in my shoulder. "I saw her change. Down by Deep Cove about two weeks ago." I nodded tensely. "And I'm a werewolf."

I pushed him away and he looked hurt. "You're a what?"

He leaned in closer to me. "Well, a Wolf Shape-shifter."

"A wolf shape-shifter? As in the Quileute—legends from—way back at the beginning—of our tribe—when Taha Aki—changed into the wolf—after Utlama took his body—when they were Spirit Warriors. He turned into—a man-wolf because the—wolf's body—couldn't take Taha Aki's emotions—the Third Wife—Spirit Wolf—Werewolf—Jared—oh my God! Jared! You imprinted on me!" I yelled.

He kissed my shoulder. "Yes." Jared pulled back up and controlled himself. "Well, do you know exactly how imprinting works?"

"Not really, no."

"Well, it's when a wolf finds his Soul mate. But it's not just a soul mate. It's like a body mate, as well. Once you see her, it's not gravity holding you to the planet. It's her. And only her." He moved my hair away from my face and started whispering. "You would do anything and be anything for her. You can die, as long as she lives. She means everything to you." Jared moved in closer to me. "If the product of your imprint is hurt, you want to die." He moved in even closer so that he was whispering in my ear. "Imprinting is a billion times stronger than love at first sight. I was meant to love you. My soul, my brain, my eyes, and my body was meant for you."

I turned to face him. Our faces were a few millimeters away when I closed the space between us, and pressed my lips to his. I tangled my hands in his hair, and he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip, silently begging for entrance. I gladly opened my mouth, and his tongue explored my mouth.

We stayed like that for quite a while. Until, surprising, I got a little chilly. Jared led me inside, kissed me good night, than "went home." He actually just waited outside of my window on the awning. After changing into my pajamas (a purple tank top and blue rubber duck pajama pants), I climbed under the blankets and fell asleep.

Groaning, I rolled over and looked at the clock. 8:00 am. Oh, shit! Class starts at 8:20, and the doors lock at 8:15! Throwing the blankets off me, I hoped into my jeans, a grey sweater, black high tops and a purple tank top. I racked a comb through my hair, grabbed my bag, and ran as fast as my mermaid legs would take me.

I grabbed an apple from the fridge, and ran outside. But I forgot my keys, so I had to run back in. I threw myself into my car, and started to drive eight mph down my street towards school.

It was 8:17 by the time I got to the door. I swore, than grabbed the handle of the door. As soon as I touched it, I felt this tingling sensation in my legs, that traveled up my bones and into my hands. Suddenly, my hands felt icy cold, than fiery hot. There was a small explosion of light, than the door swung open.

"Go Kim! Mermaids one, locked school doors _zero," _I whispered.

I ran down the hall at 8:19, and as soon as I got inside the door, the bell rang. Whew. Before I could give Mr. McClain something else to yell at me about, I fell into my seat.

As usual, Jared was sitting in his desk, wearing a black T-shirt, plaid T-shirts and white sneakers, his hair a mess. Brandon was sitting beside the window, and waved at me. I waved back. Jared's best friend Paul Lahote (who I just realize was back) was sitting beside Jared, talking to Tyrell Short, who was sitting in front of him. Jared and Paul's other friend Luke was sitting behind Jared, trying to get Jared's attention. But I had all of Jared's attention.

Both of us couldn't even listen to McClain as he taught class. Jared kept looking at me, and he didn't even look away to write a reply to the notes I send. So, when he's trying to say "You're beautiful" the ou're is overlapping, the l is way off up top, and the a is messed up with the u and e.

As soon as the bell rang, Jared jumped up, grabbed my books from my desk, and walked me out the door. The rest of the day was uneventful, Jared left his car in the school parking lot, and he drove my car to First Beach. He parked it, and we both walked up to the cliff that shadows over the water.

Once there, Jared pulled me into his arms and held me in a tight embrace. He moved his lips to my ear. "I love you."

My heart beat quickly. It's amazing how much those three little words could mean so much. For a long time I had wished to hear Jared say that to me. But now that he had, it felt unreal. "I love you, too."

Jared smiled, and kissed me, long and slow. His hands found their way to my waist, and mine found their way into his hair. Above us, I heard a loud rumbling, than little rain drops pricked my skin.

Pulling away, I laughed. "I—uh, need to get to water."

I pointed below me to the cliff. _1 mississippi, 2 mississippi. _Jared shoke his head. "No!"

More rain prickled my rain, and I felt the same magical sensation in my legs. After putting one foot in front of the other and standing only a few feet from the edge, I got ready in a diving position, ran forward, and jumped off. _8 mississippi, 9 mississippi, 10 mississippi. _

Once again, my body changed, and I turned into a mermaid in mid dive. My tail hit the water with a faint splat, than the rest of me hit the water with a bigger splash. Water spurted up all around me, than I floated to the bottom.

Under all the rain and beneath the human world, is a beautiful underworld, filled with colourful fish of all species, seaweed of the brightest green, pebbles of the darkest grey, dolphins of the prettiest blue, sharks of the most majestic grey and white, whales of the most wonderful colours ever seen, corals of the most burnt orange, and so many, many more things.

As my hair bellowed out behind, beside and in front of me, I saw a dark figure swim close. Jared. I waved and said, "I'm fine, but you, I'm not so sure about."

Jared waved to me. Uh oh! He was soon going to run out of oxygen! We were a long way from the top, and there was no way he was going to make it up there! I did the first thing I thought of, I pressed my lips to his and breathe air into him. He nodded appreciately, and smoothed my hair.

Oh! Idea! "Jared, do you want to go out further? Like, swim out to Coral Cove?" Jared nodded. "If you need air, just tap my shoulder, because we have to stay a long ways down if I don't want to be seen." I grabbed his hand, than put it on my shoulder, than grabbed his other hand and put on my waist at the opposite side. "Hang on!"

And with those final words, I pressed my mermaid speed into gear and swam in a blur towards Coral Cove.

**Like it? Hate it? Late it? (like/hate it) Tell me! **** Sorry for the wait, by the way. But I was on vacation, than when I did get back I had writers block. By the way, what do you guys think I should call a story that has demons, sea monsters, and four people who have to save the world from them? The four people are called Hunters. I'm just thinking about "Hunters", but I wanted to know what other people thought. KK!**


	4. Marissa McCloud

**Sorry it took so long! I couldn't figure out the new characters. And if you like this story, you should check out my new story, Magic is all we Need. Summary: what if Rachel never actually went away to college, but to Hogwarts when she was eleven? Billy Black is related to the Black family, except they disowned him for marrying Muggle Sarah Wilde. Rebecca went to Hogwarts up until fifth year, than moved to Florida with her boyfriend, Salomon Fletcher. But Jacob is a Squib. No one in Rachel's family knows about her powers, not her dad, not her mom, and not Jacob. She has to go back to Hogwarts, but just in the height of the Wizarding War, can Rachel, her best friends Hermione, Harry and Ron find a way to get all of Voldemort's horcrux's before it's too late? But, here's the thing, Rachel has to do it all . . . while pregnant with Paul Lahote's baby. **

**I don't own anything, except Leighton, Ryleigh and Kyleigh, Marissa, Josh, Drake and Tristan.**

Chloie POV

After taking a little swim in the ocean, I dried off, and returned to my legs. I was walking along the beach, when I saw a boy I usual see at school. Jacob Black, walking with his best friends Quil Ateara and Embry Call. All boys had newly cut their long hair, and were all wearing no shirts and just shorts with no sneakers, either. Quil was in the middle, walking with his head down. It looked like Jacob and Embry were consoling him.

I knew it was none of my business, but I decided to stop and ask what was wrong with Quil. Me and him used to be neighbors and best friends. When we got into grade seven, we drifted apart, though we're still neighbors.

I stood right in their path. "Quil, what's wrong?" I asked.

All three boys looked up, and when Jacob did, his brown eyes opened to the size of bottle caps, and my heart lurged a little bit. Coming back to my senses, I looked at Quil and said, "What's wrong with you?" I was seriously curious.

Quil looked at Jacob and mouthed _Imp. on her? _Jacob nodded, never his eyes away from me.

Embry said, "Chloie, Quil has never and never _will _be mentally, physically or socially okay. That was a stupid question."

"Yeah, good point. But, still, what's wrong?" I questioned.

Before anyone could answer, Embry and Quil pulled Jacob into the woods behind me. Weird. I continued on my way home.

Once I got there, I saw some men in blue shirts and black pants carrying mine, Anne's, Jocelyn's, Shannon's, Zoey's and Lola's white dresser. It was simple and not very big or expensive, only about $60.00. I looked at the back steps of the house, and saw Rosalina sitting on them, surrounded by Matt, Maury, Kate, Anne and Garrett.

Every now and then glancing at the house, I walked towards them. "Hey, why are those movers taking all of our stuff?" I asked, a little scared. When I was five, we got kicked out of our house for not paying rent, and then again when I was eight, and again when I twelve, and after that, we came here.

My siblings looked at me, with tears in their eyes. I could just feel the tears about to overflow. They don't usual cry when we get kicked out . . .

In a shaky voice, Matt said, "Someone called social services. Mom and dad are kicked out of the house, and we're all getting put into foster homes all around America." He sniffled. "But Rosalina and Lola are going to four separate foster homes in Europe."

Tears started leaking down my face. I dropped to the step beside them, and put my head in my eyes, crying harder.

I really liked it here! How could this happen? We all like our lives. Mom and dad treat us each like princes and princesses. They didn't even _want _us to get jobs in the first place! This is so not fair!

I felt one arm snake around my shoulders and pull me closer. When I looked, I saw Garrett's face. He was smiling threw the pain. "Don't worry, Chloie. We'll be okay."

"Yeah, as long as Maury, Maurice and I know what fosters homes your in, we'll come find you next year when we all turn eighteen. We promise," declared Matt.

"Promise?" asked Anne.

Matt put his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug. "I pinky swear, Annie."

Anne smiled and hugged him back. "Okay, Matty."

_Two days later . . . _

I found out yesterday that I was going to an orphanage named English Kids in Bremerton, Washington. It's about 50 minutes outside of La Push, so I'm still allowed to go to La Push High. Matt, Maury and Maurice (the triplets) are going to Alexander Books & Cullumber in Chandler, AZ, Zoey is going to the All Church Home for Children in Fort Worth, TX, Shannon is going to An Adopt Orphanage Foundation in Boca Raton, FL, Josh is going to An Orphan's Bright Star Inc in Seabrook, TX, Xavier is going to Barn Orphanage in East Hampton NY, Dakota is going to Beach of Hope, Inc in Laguna Beach CA, Greg is going to Caring Hand USA International in Oxnard CA, Jay is going to Catherine's Inspiration for Kids in Lafayette PA, Jocelyn is going to Catholic Charities of St. Louis in St. Louis MO, Leslie and Lauren are going to Children of Uganda in Dallas TX, Kate is going to Christian Community Love And Action For Orphans Inc in Lauderdale FL, Lucas is going to Christ's Haven for Children in Keller TX, Alex is going to Church of God's Children Home in Concord NC, Brad is going to Comic Book Orphanage in Houston TX, Anne is going to Debbies Children Home in Wylie TX, Lily is going to Dominican Project Foster in Dallas TX, Lola is going to Abelour Orphanage in Scotland, Rosalina is going to St. George's House Northern Police Orphanage in the United Kingdom, and Garrett is going to the Potter House Orphanage in Orlando, Florida.

I didn't even say one word to Kim, or anyone about it. I just said goodbye to my parents, hugged and kissed them, and than got in the car with a social worker named Joanna.

Kim's POV

I was wrapped in Jared's arms, lying down on the sand. We were far away from the water, so I was a mermaid. Jared made sure of that.

Than, I realized I haven't seen Chloie in a day. Sure, once I haven't seen in three days, but today was different. Every Saturday, we have a mermaid meeting at Micaum Island in the little pool where we both turned into mermaids, but she wasn't there today.

I looked into Jared's eyes. "Have you seen Chloie today?"

Jared shoke his head. "No. But when I was walking by her house to get Quil for patrol, it was empty. No kids outside playing, no light in the windows, no curtains, no car, nothing."

That was surprising, I thought. Her sibs are always playing outside on a sunny day in La Push, and we all know how hard those are to come across these days. I snuggled my head back into his chest.

Jared moved his hands until they came to my waist and lightly started to get into my waistband. I didn't stop him, but he stopped himself after a while. I heard him sigh in defeat, and stop fiddling with it.

Tears came to my eyes. "Jared, I think she moved," I said in a shaky voice.

Before Jared could answer, a girl I've met a few times at school named Marissa McCloud walked past us. She stopped to look at us.

Marissa pointed at us. "Your Kimberley Connweller and Jonathan Cameron, right?"

I nodded. "Just Kim." Wait, Jonathan? "Um, sorry, but that's Jared."

She shoke her head. "No, that's Jonathan. He was at my old school in Seattle and went by Jonathan Cameron. I know because he was—"

Jared, or "Jonathan", cut her off. "Okay, yes. My real name is Jonathan, but I go by Jared now, okay?"

Marissa nodded. "Oh, by the way, I'm Marissa Brent."

I smiled, closing my eyes a little because of the sun. "I know."

Marissa is a loner. She doesn't have any friends, and she moved here three years ago from, as you've guessed, Seattle. She is always wearing big black headphones around her neck, and today was no different. She was wearing a grey hoodie with the words _ATHL DEPT _and the letter 5 in yellow writing, black a green shirt that I could see went to her mid butt, white skinny jeans, and black UGG boots. She isn't Quileute, so she has bleached blond hair with black peekaboos. She also had her bellybutton, tongue, nose, lip and her ears pierced going three up and one on the crook of her right ear. Her bellybutton was, I think, two blue balls, her tongue piercing was a little stud with a ladybug, her nose was a red stud, her lip was a small silver hoop, and the six piercings in her ear were little diamond studs.

Marissa looked from me to Jared. "So, you guys wanna go on my boat with me? Well, me and my dog Lily."

Jared looked to me, and I smiled at Marissa. "Sure."

_On the boat . . . _

Her boat was a huge yawt, well, medium size, but huge for La Push. It was white fiberglass with a giant motor on the back. Marissa drove, and Jared and I sat on the deck. Jared made sure I didn't touch any water.

About an hour later, I saw a beautiful island come into view that I knew only too much. It was Micaum Island. I stood up from Jared's protective grip, and walked towards Marissa.

"Marissa, are we going to Micaum Island?" I asked, pointed it out.

Marissa looked away from the ocean for a minute to look at where I was pointing. She smiled and said, "Yeah. I like it when the full moon comes out onto of the cave pool inside the island. It's really pretty. You'll love it."

_In the cave . . . _

Marissa led both of us thru the little tunnel with stairs, and we came out on the other side. In front of us, was the small cave pool that Chloie and I had jumped into, almost a year and half ago. It was shinny blue, casting shadows all over the cave. You could see directly thru it, and was completely blue. It looked very inviting, but I resisted the urge to jump in.

As I looked up, I noticed the full moon shining in. Before I could stop her, Marissa jumped in the pool with a big splash. It sprayed all over me. Jared gasped and took off his shirt, trying to dry me with it.

_7 mississippi, 8 mississippi, _it was getting closer to tail-time. The pool in front of me started to bubble, and Marissa looked around. Biting my lip, and jumped in the water. Almost immediately, my tail shot out, my hair changed, and I was a fish. When I finally opened my eyes, I saw the water all around Marissa start to bubble even more.

In about a minute, I saw a gold and red tail shoot out of her legs, her shirt and sweater disappear into two starfishes that clung to her breasts, and her hair turned red, a little curly and it reached to her butt.

HOLY SHIT! MARISSA IS A FREAKING MERMAID! OH. MY. GOD!


	5. Important Author's Note

_I've decided that I'm gunna work on each story until I get at least five chapters for each, and than I'll go onto the next, than the next, than the next, and so on. _

_**The Order the Stories Well be Finished In:**_ Totally Different Imprint (Embry's imprint), The Magical Life of Rachel Black (Harry Potter/Twilight crossover), You Can't Run From Your Past (Seth imprint), A Simple Plane Ride (Flight 29 Down/Naked Brothers Band crossover), Always Remember Me (Kissed By An Angel), Christmas Shopping At Hogsmeade (Harry Potter fanfic), Everyone Has Their Secrets (Jared + Kim, Twilight), h20: Just Add Werewolf (Kim + Jared, Twilight), Harry and Friends Go To Anubis House (Harry Potter/House of Anubis crossover), It's Me (Harry Potter fanfic), Malika Reid (Flight 29 Down), Scars Are Forever (Embry's imprint), and Secrets of La Push (Seth's imprint.)

-Cammie


End file.
